A host of medical devices include electrical connection assemblies for coupling with a type of medical electrical lead connector that is formed along a proximal portion of the lead and includes a plurality of connector elements disposed along a length thereof. These assemblies typically include a plurality of electrical contacts positioned within an area, or bore, of what is typically called a connector module, or header, at locations corresponding to the connector elements of the lead connector, in order to mate with the corresponding connector elements when the connector is inserted within the bore. Some device connection assemblies further include sealing elements located between the electrical contacts to mate with insulative spacers located between the connector elements of the lead connector, and thereby provide electrical isolation between each mating contact and connector element. Although a variety of connector assembly configurations are known in the art, there is still a need for new methods and assembly designs that provide stable electrical connections, and isolation therebetween, without increasing a force necessary to insert lead connectors into the assembly.